Voyage
by titlou07
Summary: Alors qu'il vient de mourir de la main de Freezer, Végéta fait un voyage surprenant ou il fait de curieuse rencontre. Ptit one shot sur mon perso préféré de DBZ


Freezer l'avait tué. Il était mort, Végéta se sentait quitter son corps. Son dernier souffle il l'avait usé pour supplier son ancien ennemi de venger leur peuple et a présent il gisait sur le sol innanimé. Quel gachis, se dit il. Il était mort pour rien lui le Prince de Saiyens avait faillit. Lentement il sentit qu'il s'éloignait de son corps sans vie, son âme s'envolait à présent vers l'enfer ou le paradis, il n'en savait rien. Je vais revoir mon père se dit-il et les guerriers saiyens. Y'a t'il une place au paradis pour nous autre? Après tout ca n'a aucune importance. Il jeta un dernier regard a Carot qui se tenait à ses côtés, Venge notre peuple lui ordonna t'il, Tue Freezer et venge notre peuple. Il ferma les yeux et sentit l'obscurité l'entourer.

Soudain, une douce chaleur lui caressa la joue. Je suis en enfer? Se demanda t'il. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux mes ses paupières restaient definitivement closes. Il fut étonner de ne ressentir aucune douleur, aucune peine, au contraire il se sentait détendu, en paix. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Tu est réveillé, lui demandé une petite voix fluette près de lui

Je crois.

Il chercha d'ou provenait la voix qui résonnait doucement en lui, une petite fille se tenait à ses côtés. Une petite fille agée d'à peine quelques années aux cheveux bleus.

Qui est tu? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda t'il

Je suis là pour mon papa.

Ou est il?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire, elle plongea son regard dans celui du Saiyen et il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur sous l'intensité de ce regard d'un bleu profond.

Il n'est pas loin, se contenta d'ajouter la petite fille avec un sourire discret, Tu viens? Tu dois avoir faim après tout ca.

Je ne sais pas...

Végéta regarda enfin autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une chambre immense allongé sur un lit double. Dans un coin, ses vetements de combats était posés sur une chaise. De l'autre côté de la pièce une penderie ouverte laissait entrevoir des vêtements de femme cotoyant des vêtements d'homme. Sur une commode, des phtos de familles cotoyaient des dessins d'enfant. Végéta se leva et regarda les photos intrigué.

Ou suis je? demanda t'il à l'étrange petite fille qui le regardait toujours en souriant

C'est ma maison, ici c'est la chambre de Papa et Maman, normalement je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer quand ils ne sont pas là!

Alors que fait tu là?

Je te l'ai dit je suis là pour mon papa, répondit la fillette avec le même sourire enigmatique, ce sont eux sur les photos, ma maman est très belle! C'est normal que mon papa soit tombé amoureux d'elle!

Végéta observiat les photos et du s'avouer que la petite fille avait raison, sur la plupart des photos il pouvait voir une très belle femme aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de la petite fille, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Et là c'est mon Frère! Je l'aime très fort! Mais il est pas toujours très sympa avec moi! C'est parce que je suis la plus petite! Mais mon papa me protège toujours! Mon papa est très fort! Il apprend à mon frère à se battre! C'est le plus fort du monde! Quand papa est là je n'ai jamais peur!

Le prince Saiyen observait toujours les photos, sur certaines il voyait un petit garçon avec des cheveux violets et des yeux bleus, mais il ne ressemblait pas autant à la femme des photos que la petite fille, il ya vait quelque chose dans le visage de ce petite garçon qui le perturbait, une impression de déjà vu.

Et là c'est Papa, montra le petite fille avec gaieté.

Mais Végéta n'arriavit pas a distuinguer le visage de cet homme, il lui semblait qu'une partie des photos étaient flous, comme si le visage de cet homme refusait d'apparaitre sur les photos.

Je ne le vois pas, dit il à la petite fille

Moi je le vois, se contenta t'elle de répondre en lui souriant, on descend? Le repas doit être prêt maintenant.

Et il la suivit sans rien dire, cette petite fille lui inspirait confiance, tout son corps vibrait en sa présence comme si quelque chose résonnait en lui au son de la voix guillerette de la fillette. Elle le guidait sans mal à travers les nombreux couloirs qui se ressemblait tous mais qui lui semblait familiers. Ils entrèrent finalement dans une cuisine immense où flottaient de délicieuses odeurs. Le petit garçon des photos était là lui aussi! Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Tu est là? Le repas est presque prêt! J'ai très faim! Lui dit l'enfant

La petite fille le conduisit à une chaise et il s'assit sans broncher, quelque chose dans cette scène le perturbait, Mais ou suis je se demanda t'il alors qu'une femme blonde déposait devant lui de nombreux mets qui semblaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Il mangea sans rien dire observant les deux enfants qui lui souriaient toujours. C'est alors qu'elle fit son entrée.

Maman, s'écria la petite fille en se jettant dans les bras de sa mère.

Vous êtes tous là, lanca la femme en souriant.

Elle s'avanca dans la cuisine, posa la petite fille sur une chaise, ebouriffa les cheveux du petit garcon et frola l'épaule du saiyen en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Ce simple contact sembla lui electriser la peau, il sentit une vague de chaleur, de désir et de passion l'envahir. Tout ceci lui était étranger et pourtant il se sentait si bien. La douceur et la paix qui emplissait l'air lui donnait presque l'envie d'être à a place de l'homme sur les photos. La petite fille se leva et le prit par la main, il la suivit sans broncher bien qu'il sentit un pincement au coeur lorsque la femme sortit de son champ de vision.

Tu verra Maman plus tard, lui intima la fillette, on a plein de chose a voir, dit elle en l'entrainant dans le jardin où elle sauta sur une balancoire, Papa et moi on joue souvent tout les deux, j'aime bien jouer avec Papa, il me pousse toujours très haut comme si j'allais m'envoler! Mon papa il sait voler pour de vrai! Mais il dit que je suis trop petite pour apprendre. J'aimerais bien être grande.

Végéta la regardait se balancer sans dire un mot, le père de cette petite savait donc voler et se battre, un guerrier donc.

Mon papa m'a raconté que avant il avait une queue de singe mais que maintenant il ne l'a plus parce qu'elle a été coupée!

C'est un saiyen réalisa Végéta! C'est impossible! Il ne reste que Carot et moi!

Il m'a dit aussi que quand il avait sa queue il était capable de se transformer en singe géant mais je crois qu'il dit ca plutot pour me faire peur! Pensait la petite fille a voix haute. Mon papa il m'as dit un secret! Tu veux savoir ce que c'est? Lui demanda la fillette avec son sourire enigmatique

C'est un secret. Tu ne dois pas en parler.

Si c'est a toi ca va je pense! Souffla t'elle, Mon papa il était prince d'une planète très très lointaine!

Et la réalité le frappa, Un prince saiyen! C'était lui!

Mais ou suis je?

Je te l'ai dit je suis là pour toi papa! Parce que tu est mort aujourd'hui, Freezer t'a tué. Mais ce n'est pas la fin.

Végéta sentait que le sol commencait à s'éffacer sous ses pieds, il se sentit tomber. La petite fille lui fit un signe de la main en souriant.

On se reverra lui cria t'elle. On se retrouvera plus tard! Tous ensemble. N'ait pas peur papa! On sera tous là.

Et la vision s'effaca. Végéta se redressa, il n'était pas mort, son corps avait été recouvert de terre mais il était de nouveau en vie. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer mais la vision se brouillait déjà dans sa mémoire. Quelques instants plus tard il se retrouvait catapukter sur une nouvelle planète avec les nameks et le terrienne aux cheveux bleus. Lorsqu'elle lui proposa dd'emmenager chez elle, une vague sensation de chaleur le poussa à accepter. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, les longs couloirs blancs lui semblèrent familiers, les odeurs venant de la cuisine aussi, la chambre et son armoire egalement. Il s'endormit et rêva du visage d'une petite fille avec des yeux d'un bleu très profond. Ce n'est que bien des années tard qu'il revit ce visage. Celui de sa fille, Bra, qui dans le passé avait guidé son âme vers la lumière pour qu'elle ne soit pas engloutit dans la noirceur de l'enfer. Et quand il la prit dans ses bras pour le toute première fois une voix guillerette retantit depuis le fond de sa mémoire. « Je suis là pour toi Papa. »


End file.
